


Made for this (made for me)

by mathma



Series: #ina11fantasyweek on twitter [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Gen, Golem Nishikage Seiya, Jewish Mithology, Spy Nosaka Yuuma, day 1 : alchemy, ina11fantasyweek, mood : loyalty, this is all v vague because i live in fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathma/pseuds/mathma
Summary: He balanced the brush on his thin fingers as he combed his hair in a gentle gesture, then he dipped it in the bowl of dark paint placed on his left hand. Sitting so close, he seemed to sense the giant’s breath. But that wasn’t possible, not before he pronounced the exact formula, he knew it well. Besides, he could almost perceive that something was there already, even if he hadn’t done anything to make it happen: it was a strange sensation, like something was really out of his control.That couldn’t be.
Relationships: Nishikage Seiya & Nosaka Yuuma
Series: #ina11fantasyweek on twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089623
Kudos: 6





	Made for this (made for me)

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that i'm not jewish and i don't know what i did here so if it's offensive i'm sorry i'll delete immediately

He balanced the brush on his thin fingers as he combed his hair in a gentle gesture, then he dipped it in the bowl of dark paint placed on his left hand. Sitting so close, he seemed to sense the giant’s breath. But that wasn’t possible, not before he pronounced the exact formula, he knew it well. Besides, he could almost perceive that _something_ was there already, even if he hadn’t done anything to make it happen: it was a strange sensation, like something was really out of his control.

That couldn’t be.

“Stay still,” he joked, pressing the fine brush over the giant’s eyelid. He was obviously irremovable. The man traced his eyebrow with a single movement, as if he was painting a canvas. He proceeded to trace the other one, getting a perfect symmetry.

He set the bowl of paint aside, swapping the tiny brush with a bigger one. He pressed it gently on the table, over a colored powdery substance. Then he proceeded to touch the sealed lips, looking almost chapped by the way the sand thickened in some points. He covered those little dips with a rosy line of paint. “You’ll be strong,” he mumbled, “because that’s how I made you”. 

As if the giant could respond to that.

Yuuma smiled. He pushed the brush aside, placing a thumb to the corner of his lips and tracing his face with his pale fingers. The giant’s cheek was cold and roughened by the sand that shaped it. He scratched it absently. “You’ll protect me,” he whispered again, “because that’s how I made you”.

Still no response.

He looked at the result, staring at the strong jawline and the thick brows under the soft light of the lamp. His hands traced absently the muscles of his wide arms. “You’ll be loyal to me, and to me only,” he solemnly pronounced. He shoved a small piece of paper between his lips, softly pushing it inside. “That’s how I made you”.

A glimpse of light and Yuuma smiled at his creature.

“ _Come forth, Seiya_ ”.

Awoken by his spell, the giant opened his small, grey eyes, and his whole body was shaken by a rush of life. He blinked a pair of times, like sort of dazed, but his expression remained still, without any trace of emotion. Yuuma gripped his arm, pressing his fingers on the solid surface of his skin. “You are awake,” he mumbled, like he hadn’t really expected it to happen. “How are you feeling? Talk to me”.

Seiya’s lips parted and his mouth moved rhythmically. Yuuma could tell he was trying to follow his orders, but he was naturally unable to make a sound. The way he was desperately trying to please him made him shiver, but only for a moment. He looked at him struggling for a while, then he decided to end his suffering by giving him another command. The only one. “I need you to stay at the guard of my chambers. Can you do that?”

The giant didn’t even need to nod. He stood up, his hair almost touching the ceiling. He was so big he could barely fit in that room. “Very well,” he praised him. “You’ll deal with any stranger that may try to walk in. Nobody except you has my permission”.

Seiya stared down at him with his glassy eyes and Yuuma smiled at him, feeling comforted by his presence. But he couldn’t help that melancholic feeling that filled his heart at that vision: he was so alone. If only that giant could be able to speak. If only could be able to feel, and love… The man shook his head.

There was nothing wrong with looking for salvation from his own solitude. But it was too early for that. He had many things he had to do before he could allow himself to be human again.

Seiya was there to protect him from anyone and anything: that was enough. That was all he needed to do. He couldn’t ask anything more.

“Thank you,” Yuuma dismissed him. Seiya turned around, slow and heavy, then moved towards the door of his chambers without making a sound. Even his footsteps seemed lighter as he walked quietly out of the room. The man looked at him with his lips sealed, feeling a sigh at the base of his throat.

One day he’d have tried to forge his soul too, defying God himself, signing his own warrant with his very bare hands. But at the moment it sounded more like a meaningless vanity of a wild sinner. Which he wasn’t.

Yet.

He turned around, ignoring the dirt that covered every surface of his whole apartment. The sound of machine guns broke through the glass. The battle had begun, and the city wasn’t a safe place to stay anymore, but he had to hold on for a few more days. Then his mission would have been accomplished.

Yuuma had just entrusted his soul to the sandy hands of the Golem.


End file.
